Here's To The Losers
by angierae101
Summary: (AU Story) The year is 2034. Finn Hudson, Beth Corcoran, and Daniel Finn Schuester are bringing back New Directions after all these years. They also brought their kids to help them out. Rated T just incase SYOC: Closed. I DO NOT OWN GLEE ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RYAN MURPHY, BRAD FALCHUK, IAN BRENNAN, AND FOX.
1. Cast List

Hey guys! No I'm not dead. The first chapter should be up on either on this Friday or Saturday. For now here is the list:

(Members Of New Directions)

1. Melody Barbra Hudson

Age: 15

Child Of: Finn and Rachel Hudson

Grade: Freshman

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Melody is a very, determined, sweet, and smart girl. Melody can be naïve, stubborn, feisty, and she can be mean when you mess with her, or her friends, or her family.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Drama Club, Art Club, The Muckraker (school news paper)

Clique: Losers

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Ariel Winter

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Dove Cameron

Created By: angierae101

2. Andrew "Andy" Robinson

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Andy has been Melody's best friend since kindergarten (he secretly has a huge crush on her), he is very shy, geeky, and akward.

Other Clubs/Sports Team: Scholastic decathlon, Book Club, Science Club

Clique: Geeks/Losers

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Nat Wolff

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Max Schneider

Created By: angierae101

3. Tiffany O'Hara

Age: 16

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Tiffany is McKinley High's new "Queen Bee" and the captain of the Cheerios. Tiffany is very beautiful, popular, bitchy, arrogant, manipulative, conceited, and snobby.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Cheerios, Art Club

Clique: Bullies/Populars/Cheerios

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Ariana Grande

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Ariana Grande

Created By: angierae101

4. Gabrielle Elise "Gabby" Puckerman

Age: 16

Child Of: Noah and Quinn Puckerman

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Closeted Lesbian

Personality: Gabby is a girl that loves to talk but isn't a good listener.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Drama Club

Cliques: Preps

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Abigail Breslin

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Abigail Breslin

Created By: Riana Salvatore

5. Blythe Emelia Hummel-Anderson

Age: 15

Child Of: Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Grade: Freshman

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Blythe is teased a lot because she doesn't hang out with girls a lot. She's kind of a loner she has a few friends but only one girl friend. She doesn't like hanging out with the girls a lot because they are too dramatic and cause a lot of drama. She is quiet but confident around her friends. Blythe is smart and talented, and when she sings her shyness goes away. She can be tough and kind of mean if you do the wrong thing to her.

Cliques: Losers/Nerds

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Katherine McNamara

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Taylor Swift

Created By: RainbowAces

6. Timothy Christopher "Tim" Hudson

Age: 16

Child Of Finn and Rachel Hudson

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Tim is friendly, he doesn't always speak much but is not shy but simply because he chooses his words well and often come to the conclusion that it doesn't need to be said. He's also helpful and sporty. But the thing is he doesn't care for himself and his disease enough. Tim has type 2 diabetes and knows that he really should care for himself, but he still eats way too much sugar (usually chocolate) and his food habits are… not too great over- all as he sometimes skips meals and yeah stuff like that. He's sporty though so he keeps himself fit, he does figure skating, both solo and in pair, and distance running. So he does them sports because he wants to and not because everyone else does it. And that's how he is- he does things because he wants to and caring for others makes him feel good so… Tim is also adorably confident.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Figure skating team

Cliques: Have got friends, not a real clique

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Austin Mahone

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Austin Mahone

Created By: Linneagb

7. Emily Martin

Age: 16

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Emily is the one who always has a smile on her face and tries her hardest for people to like her. Most do because she is

sweet and cares for others, but can be disliked because of popularity with people. (Even if she would be placed with misfits). She is positive, it is rare for her to be seen in a down mood, which means she is having a really bad day. She is very sensitive, there are words that can hurt her, even though she tries to be strong about it.

Cliques: Glee Club, is friends with people in there, but has a few close friends that she is usually seen with

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Maneepat Molloy

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Maneepat Molloy

Created By: GleeJunkie007

8. Brady Ryan Lynn

Age: 15

Child Of: Ryder and Marley Lynn

Grade: Freshman

Sexuality: Closeted Gay

Personality: Brady is completely different from his parents. He is very confident, resourseful and sarcastic. He has a tendancy to fly off the handle when things don't go his way, which they rarely do. He does have a soft side that he rarely shows, because he is secretly very insecure about his sexuality and doesn't want to admit out loud that he is gay. He is very protective over his sister and friends. He is ridiculously loyal, and would kick anybody's butt for hurting anyone he cares about.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Football Team

Cliques: Jocks/gleeks

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Dylan Sprayberry

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Austin Percario

Created By: danny1993

9. Victoria Karla "Tori" Abrams

Age: 15

Child Of: Artie and Kitty Abrams

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Closeted Lesbian

Personality: Tori is random but very bluntly honest. She's not as open as she used to be with people and tends to just keep to herself and hide behind her camera. She's not very sociable but she refuses to let others push her around either. Just because she keeps to herself doesn't make her an easy target. She notices everything but says nothing if it has no affect on her. She likes to think of herself as middle ground, she chooses no sides and wants to stay neutral. Hates drama. Has a dry sense of humor. She likes to be in the background, doesn't really like being in the center of attention, its one of the reasons why she films mostly everything, in life their are good and bad memories, at least with her camera she can fast forward through all the bad ones

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: AV Club, Drama Club as Stage Manager

Cliques: Loners

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Sasha Pieterse

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Sabrina Carpenter

Created By: BellaRosa17

10. Full Name: Juliet Sarah Morris

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Juliet has a tendency to at the most weird times be very clumsy. She's very loyal and would do anything for her friends and family if they asked her. Juliet is very goal oriented. When she has a set plan in her head, she always follows through with it especially when she needs information. She's stubborn and opinionated, but very protective of the people she let's close into her life. She's not always sarcastic with people, she's actually can be nice to her friends, witty and funny, very dry sense of humor. She at times can have a bad temper when she's pushed too far or things aren't going the way they are supposed to.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Student Council President, Model U.N., Newspaper Editor

Cliques: Populars

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Alexandra Shipp

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Jordin Sparks

Created By: BellaRosa17

11. Avis Matthew Puckerman

Age: 17

Child Of: Jake and Bree Puckerman

Grade: Junior

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Avis isn't your average high school student. He's an artist. He is incredibly creative, artistic, and thinks outside of the box. He sees the beauty in everyone and everything. However, Avis is also very shy, introverted, and socially awkward. Some people think of him as some weird tortured artist, but he's honestly more uncomfortable around people than anything.

Cliques: Loners

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Zayn Malik

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Scott Hoying

Created By: MJGLeek19

12. Dahlia Hua Chang

Age: 16

Child Of: Mike and Tina Chang

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Bisexual

Personality: Dahlia is very sarcastic and tomboyish. Like her parents, she does love to dance, but she doesn't want them to know it. She doesn't like the rules and goes to detention a lot.

Cliques: Rebels

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Malese Jow

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Malese Jow

Created By: Riana Salvatore

13. Hannah Grace Hummel-Anderson

Age: 16

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Straight

Child Of: Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson (She came from Blaine's sperm and and aan anonymous egg doner)

Personality: Sweet but can turn sour. Her parents always told her she could do anything, so she pushed through. She broke through the limits. But still people judge her, for being tall.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Orchestra, Pottery, Art, Dance

Cliques: Band Geeks, Orchestra

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Ella Henderson

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Ella Henderson

Created By: immadivergent

14. Full Name: Kyra Olivia Puckerman

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Sexuality: Straight

Child Of: Jake and Bree Puckerman

Personality: When this girl's out on the field dancing her a** off, you'd assume she was your typical cheerleader. Pretty and either stuck up, promiscuous, an airhead or a combination of the three. Yes, she is pretty but she's no prude, nor is she ever considered promiscuous or an airhead. She's pretty quiet, who usually goes with the flow and she's shy but very smart none the less. When she's opened up to you and comfortable, she's a great friend to have who'll never let you down. Sweet and friendly, Kyra's willing to help anyone that needs or wants it, the main reason as to why she decided to start tutoring during her freshman year. Kyra also loves music; you will usually spot her in the hallway singing quietly (most of the time) to herself with a smile. And if even though you might have been cruel/not as nice to Kyra at one point or another in her life, if you need her help she'll give you the benefit of the doubt and help you anyway. At times, people tend to use Kyra due to her giving everyone a benefit of the doubt and second chances. Yes, she's street smart but at times Kyra can be a bit naive for her own good. A floor mat so to speak. And when it comes to her friends on the squad doing acts of meanness to anyone really, she tries her best to speak up and stop it only to get silenced in return. And for some reason, Kyra wants to be liked and please everyone all at the same time. Guess that's part of the reason why she joined the Cheerios. Sure, she loves dancing but she didn't really care for cheering or the popularity to come with it. Her mother figured it'd be best for her since she herself was a Cheerio.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Cheerios, Volleyball, and Dance for an organization outside school

Cliques: Cheerios

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Samantha Logan

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Leigh-Anne Pinnock

Created By: GleefullyGeekyWriting

15. Full Name: Calliope Riley "Callie" Lynn

Age: 15

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Straight

Child Of: Ryder and Marely Lynn

Personality: Callie is very extroverted. She is loud and doesn't care what people think of her. She doesn't let people stomp all over her. She can also be quite sarcastic and can seem mean at times.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Volleyball

Cliques: Punks/Rebels

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Hayley Williams

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Hayley Williams

Created By: Hunger Gamez

16. Alexander Samuel "Xander" Evans

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Sexuality: Straight

Child Of: Sam and Mercedes Evans

Personality: From elementary and middle school, he was the biggest jerk you ever heard from, he was arrogant, selfish, and only cared about being popular. Now, he's a very soulful, introverted, tends to only really talk if it holds in real meaning. Doesn't like to waste his breath on talking when there's nothing important to say. What's the point he thinks. He has a strong sense of doing what's right, he has a moral code he sticks to that what's he believes in. Around his friends, he has a great sense of humor, throwing jokes and putting smiles on others faces, dependable, always going that extra mile for them. He has a big heart. You'll never find a more loyal person. He's very protective of his family and friends and would do anything to protect them. He the type of guy that might not say much but always has the right words to inspire others. Though his quiet nature, he does have a temper. It takes a lot for him to allow himself to get angry but when he does you better clear the halls. Alexander is now confident without being arrogant.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Football, Dead Poets Society

Cliques: Everyone

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Austin Butler

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Hunter Parrish

Created By: BellaRosa17

17. Louis Martin Lopez-Pierce

Age: 16

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Straight

Child of: Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce (He came from Britt's egg and an anonymous sperm donor)

Personality: Raised in a lesbian household, he was always told that it was okay to love anyone. He is compassionate, but seclusive. He doesn't feel comfortable in the company of others, unless he knows them. He feels like he can't be friends with people long, but he wants someone to rely on.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Football, Creative writing

Cliques: Loners, Hangs out with jocks sometimes

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Jeremy Shada

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: George Ezra

Created By: immadivergent

18. Full Name: Fillip "Phil" Amari Tucker Evans

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Sexuality: Bisexual

Child Of: Sam and Mercedes Evans

Personality: Phil is kind of shy, not very shy but still shy. He's happy though, and when you are alone with him he'll talk more. His confidense is really, really, really low and he just wants to please anyone and everyone, even if it means doing something that will get him into trouble and he's also very sensitive to what people say and think about him. He will act as if he likes something or does something to please his parents, he thinks that his mum wants him to do singing so he acts like he likes that even though he mostly likes rapping- and dancing. He doesn't show his feelings, and he never talks about problems as he believes that it will make him a burden to others. He struggles in school as like Sam he's got Dyslexia- once again- putting onto his bad self confidence. So he could just as well sit up the whole night with homework and go to school the day after as usual just to get it done.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Distance running, swimming

Cliques: Have got a few close friends, but not too many, not really a clique

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Jaden Smith

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Jake Miller

Created By: Linneagb

19. Noel Quinn Lopez-Pierce

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Sexuality: Pansexual

Child Of: Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce (She came from Santana's egg and an anonymous sperm doner)

Personality: Noel is a pretty tough, rocking, chick or a totally Gaga as she'd be classified, she isn't into girly stuff at all and wouldn't really do any girly songs. Noel has a mix of slight sarcastic humor and a little of how Puck's humor was before he joined the marines, add a dash of sass and a dash of mommy Santana's bitchyness on the account of coming from her egg. But Noel isn't always so extreme, sometimes she's tone down her normal attitude to just being a somewhat normal girl. At home she loves to relax with Lord Tubbington II or other activities like drawing, playing her instruments, and other things.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Football Team

Cliques: The New Directions

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Becky G

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Elizabeth Gillies

Created By: BXE

20. Aiden Todd Lancaster

Age: 15

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: An anti-social boy with very bad anxiety issues who often hides behind either his Phone or a book. Yet he doesn't want to be like that, he wants to have friends, have a girlfriend and just be normal but he can't because he feels his mind fill with so many bad thoughts that he just freezes or panics, and he has a therapist he sees on the weekends. He very much hates education and learning and is a procrastinator so he very much barely passes his classes. He is also rather lazy and half-a*** a lot of his chores or really any favor anyone ask him to do. He can due to his anti-socialism as kind of evasive and cold especially in his parents eyes. He is very cynical and is very pessmistic. Yet he is a very kind boy who tries to be nice to people and is very much a guy who will listen and try to understand people's problems as he tries to understand his own. He tries to be helpful to people when they are upset and often apologizes profusely for things he's done that.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: later when he gains some confidence he joins filmmakers club

Cliques: Loners

Celebrity Look-A-Like: John Boyega

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Aaron Tveit

Created By: Hollywollypolly

21. Spencer Lyle

Age: 16

Grade: Sophomore

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Spencer is a loner. Doesn't have many friends because he doesn't have much confidence. But he is willing to shoot someone a smile, whenever someone says something to him or even just looks at him nicely. He doesn't believe he belongs anywhere. He tries a little to hard to impress people, which can make him easy to tease and make fun of just as much as it because he is smart.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Art Club

Cliques: Glee Club (before he was a loner)

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Sam Woolf

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Sam Woolf

Created By: GleeJunkie007

22. Eric Henry Abrams

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Sexuality: Straight

Child Of: Arite and Kitty Abrams

Personality: He has a lot of his parents in him. He loves entertaining and cheering people up and is a good friend through and through. He does have a bit of a temper though and knows how to get his way . The best word to describe Eric playful. He's very calm and mellow but loves to tease and joke around. In a way he's a boy in a man's body. However, he's not immature, he's just loving his life. He loves arguing (playfully of course), and he's someone who's very loyal. He's not good around girls and the most accurate thing he's ever said is "I don't know how to talk to dogs… Or girls."

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: swimming, robotics

Cliques: New Directions

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Brant Daugherty

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Bruno Mars

Created By: Yonna9queen

23. Full Name: Matthew Seji "Matt" Kurokawa

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Sexuality: Bisexual

Personality: Matt is a very confident and smug person taking a lot of things in stride. He is very flirtatious with people of both genders equally and could give a damn about what other people think. He is very much a stereotypical rebellious and rather irresponsible teenager often times not taking into account the consequences of his actions and rather insensitive a*** to some people. He also has trouble forgiving people and is infamous for holding grudges. He is very much a cold individual with a lot anger he keeps in instead of let's out. When he does he explodes which Gaines him a lot of enemies and often hides his problems behind a confident and flirty demeanor. Yet at the same time he is super loyal and protective to his friends and family and is a very hardworking person.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: he has a part time job at McDonalds and is a part of art club

Cliques: Artist

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Mason Lee

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Zac Efron

Created By: Hollywollypolly

24. Tristan George Lopez-Pierce

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Sexuality: Openly Gay

Child Of: Santana/Britt (Santana's egg and an unknown sperm donar)

Personality: He loves his family. Really. He embraces the family saying- "Gay is okay". The problem? everyone else. Apart from his siblings (and the Hummel-Anderson girls) he feels like no-one gets what it's like to be raised by parents of the same gender. Not that he minds- he'd always had Blaine and Kurt if he needed a male. Others think his parents made him gay, which made him hostile and cold to others. He's not sure anyone could melt his heart. Well, maybe there's one guy.

Other Clubs/Sports Teams: Dance team

Cliques: Loners, he later joins Glee

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Jake T Austin

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Cody Simpson

Created By: immadivergent

Melody Makers Members:

~Director: Iphigenia "Iggy" Ross

Age: 32

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Asxeual

Personality: Her life can be cut into phases: Book Phase, 4-12. Director Phase: 13-18. Broadway Phase: 19-22. Music Phase: 23-31. Glee Club Phase: 32-. After realising only old weirdos would be in a glee club for thirty somethings, she decided to direct one. Now running her own glee club, she plans to destroy competition. Where's the fun in following the rules?

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Sophia Bush

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Celine Dion

Created By:immadivergent

1. Jackson St. James

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Jackson is Jesse St. James' son. He is very ambitous and competitive.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Harry Styles

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Harry Styles

Created By: angierae101

2. Gregory Samuel "Greg" Dunn

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Gay; Out and proud

Personality: Greg is a spontaneous, out-going guy. He loves being reckless and doing the unexpected. He is very confident in himself and his talents, almost to the point of being cocky. While being a big show-off and being competitive, he knows that performing is meant to be fun an doesn't take anything too seriously.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Mason Dye

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Gavin DeGraw

Created By: MJGleek19

3. Rosalind Amelia "Rosa" Kane

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

Sexuality: Bi-Sexual

Personality: Rosa is the type of girl who knows exactly what she wants and knows exactly how to get it. When she's made up her mind, there's no stopping her. She doesn't try to be mean to those who don't deserve it or get in her way, she just believes in being honest. She speaks her mind, good, bad or inappropriate, whether people can take it or not isn't her problem, unless its a teacher or adult then she can usually reign in her nonexistent filter. Rosa has a quick wit and sharp tongue to match She likes to think of herself as determined. She's very smart and embraces it. If you're her friend, she's very protective and really intense so if you mess with them she will mess you up. Once her trust is broken, its very hard to be repaired She doesn't like to appear weak or vulnerable. She has a ability to command attention when she steps into a room, almost like gravity. She's so creative and passionate but she doesn't get to show it.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Alexandra Shipp

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Cymphonique Miller

Created By: BellaRosa17

4. Destiny Rose Robbins

Age: 17

Grade: 11 (Junior)

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Personality: Destiny is very competitive and likes to win by not following the rules. She is very ruthless and will do anything she can to sabotage the competition. She tries to learn everything she can about the competition through social media and she can't find one, she will basically call them a "Nobody". She also has no problem throwing sexual phrases at anyone to get them off their game. If someone tries to talk back or defend their team, she will roll her eyes. She believes she and her team is the best and no matter what there is no stopping her; if she losses, you don't want to be in the same room as her.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Jena Irene

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Jena Irene

WMHS Students/ Background Character:

~James Collins, 16, Sophomore, (Look-A-Like James Maslow), Created By angierae101

James is Tiffany's boyfriend and Melody's crush. He is also the quaterback of football team James span style

~Ashley Sanchez, 16, Sophomore, (Look-A-Like is Selena Gomez), Created By angierae101

Ashley is Gabby's girlfriend. She is very athletic, so she works out a lot, she is also very short-tempered.

~Avery Nicola McGillian, 16, Sophomore, (Looks Like Dove Cameron), Created By Linneagb

Avery is Tim's girlfriend. Avery is happy and bubbly, always moving and talks very fast and very much. She is a good dancer and a good figure skater, and does it in pair with Tim and competes in that. She loves winning but hates losing. When she gets angry it's like hell broken lose but it's over fast and how could you not forgive her when she comes up with those puppy eyes?

~Jay Cooper, 16, Sophomore, (Looks Like Ryan Mccartan), Created By angierae101

Jay is Tim's bestfriend, he is also friends with Tim's girlfriend Avery (whom he has a secret crush on). Jay is very loyal to his friends and he likes to tease Tim's little sister, Melody for fun.

~Katie Sutterland,16, Sophomore, (Looks Like Shaneline Woodly), Created By Hollywollypolly

Katie is shy and quiet yet laid back and easy going girl.

~Morgan Hall, 16, Sophomore, (Looks Like Tyler Posey), Created By GleeJunkie007

Morgan is Spencer Lyle's ex-best friend. Morgan joined the bullies and made fun of Spencer.

~Matthew Hemp, 15, Freshman, (Looks Like Chandler Canterbury), Created By immadivergent

Nice to popular people, bad to non popular people. Has a crush on Tiffany and is obsessed with her. He would do ANYTHING to get her.

WMHS Staff Members:

~ Principal Figgins, WMHS Principal, (Look-A-Like Iqbal Theba)

~William Michael Shuester, 58, WMHS Vice Principle (Look-A-Like: Matt Morrison)

~Bree Puckerman, 37, Coach of WMHS' Cheerios, (Look-A-Like and Sing-A-Like Erinn Westbrook)

~Ryder Lynn, 37, Football Coach (Look-A-Like and Sing-A-Like Blake Jenner)

~Finn Christopher Hudson,40, English Teacher/ Glee Club Director, (Look-A-Like and Sing-A-Like Cory Monteith)

~Beth Corcoran, 25, Straight Geometry Teacher/ Co-Glee Club Director, (Look-A-Like and Sing-A-Like Hayden Panettiere)

Beth is Quinn and Noah Puckerman's biological daughter and Shelby Corcoran's adopted daughter. Beth is very determined and supportive.

~Daniel Finn Schuester, 22, Straight, History Teacher/ Co-Glee Club Director (Look-A-Like Brenton Thwaites Sing-A-Like Justin Timberlake)

Daniel is William and Emma Schuester's son. Daniel has a passion for music, he is very sweet and naïve.

~ Mark Duncan

Age: 42

Teaches: Geography

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Mr. Duncan is strict but fair, and caring and is always there to give a hand to hold or a shoulder to lean on for anyone- student as teacher. He is kind of lazy- ish but he will put that aside whenever his daughter wants to play with him or anything, He constantly worries, about his daughter, about money, about paying bills etc. etc. But he just keeps it to himself not to worry anyone else about it. He also cares for the outcasts like the disabled students or the bullied and so yeah.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Mark Wills

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Mark Wills

Created By: Linneagb

~ Jo Marie Kingston

Age: 23

Teaches: Calculus

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Jo is smart, strong, and independent. She's witty, sarcastic, and can be arrogant at times. But when you get past her cynicism, she's actually a warm person. She has a bit of a fiery temper that matches the rest of her personality. She always has an ear open if anyone ever needs to talk and if she's talking to you about personal things, you know she likes you. She always says what she thinks without worrying about the outcome. She doesn't care what other people think of her. She isn't a b$ &!, she's just honest and she says this exactly when people claim she is. In her mind why isn't everyone as honest as her.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Karen Gillan

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Kelly Clarkson

Created By: Yonna9queen

~ Alexander Peterson

Age: 26

Sexuality: Straight

Teaches: Music

Personality: He is kind and caring, and wants to be good to people.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Aaron Carter

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Aaron Carter

Created By: FinchelPrincess

~ Marry Hayes

Age: 22

Sexuality: Striaght

Teaches: Science

Personality: Marry is a little hyper, geeky, and a littler ADHD. But despite that she can be strict when it comes down to it. Because she was homeschooled until nineteen Marry never got the chance to know many people. Also despite her upbringing Marry is very excepting of all people, not just the ones her parents told her where the "correct" people to be around. Because of never being allowed to do anything that normal people where allowed to do Marry approaches things with wide interest.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Megan Fox

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: Shakira

Created By: BXE

~ Genevieve Lane

Age: 39

Teaches: Art and she manages the Art Club

Personality: Genevieve is a very kind, motherly and good-natured woman.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Elizabeth Banks

Created By: angierae101

~ Adam O'Hara

Age: 43

Teaches: Guidance Counselor

Personality: Adam is the new guidance counselor at McKinley High, he cares about his daughter Tiffany and he wants her to be a good person.

Created By: angierae101


	2. Episode 1: Join The Club (Part 1)

**Okay this is the first chapter, so here we go.**

**WARNING: There is going to be alot of cursing and I might use the words: f*** and s***most of the time, violence, there is also going to be some "you-know-what" scenes.**

**By the way I also decided to do two musicals for the story, for the fall musical I will do either "West Side Story", or "The Music Man", or "Fame." For the spring musical I might do either "Rocky Horror Show", or "Frozen" or "Wicked" but I'll let you guys pick what we should do for the fall and spring musicals. I also posted on my profile and the story's Tumblr page who I will possibly cast to play the characters in the school musicals.**

** I also changes the portrayers for Melody Hudson and Andy Robinson (you can find out who they are on the cast list and on the Tumblr page too.) **

**Also for posting schedule, I will post two or three chapters every month.**

**Now on with show...**

* * *

><p>Beep...Beep...Beep<p>

Fifteen year old Melody Barbra Hudson (the daughter of McKinley High english teacher, Finn Hudson and retired Broadway Actress who now teaches at a Performing Arts High School, Rachel Hudson) smacked her alarm clock on snooze mode. Just then someone sneeked up on her and shouted really loud:

"BOO!"

Melody let out a scream. She turned around and she saw her sixteen old brother, Timothy Christopher Hudson

(but everyone calls him "Tim", sometimes "Timmy").

"Morning! I surprised you huh?" He asked.

"Tim! What the hell?!"

Just then they heard a knock on Melody's room door.

"Come in." Melody said.

Their mom, Rachel opened the door.

"Timmy what are you doing in here, I thought you were in bed?" She asked.

"Mom can't a kid have fun?" Tim said.

Rachel put dropped her forehead to the palm of her hand.

"Look, just go get dressed, you guys don't wanna be late for the first day of school, especially you Melody."

Then Rachel closed the door.

"Ugh. Kill joy!" Melody said.

"I heard that!" Rachel said.

'Ugh...girls!' Tim thought to himself.

Melody and Rachel have a pretty complex relationship (Melody was more of a daddy's little girl).All her life Rachel always pressured her daughter to be a brodway star just like her, Melody loves broadway and al, but Melody wants to follow her own dreams and find her own destiny, not what her mom wants. Rachel always decides what is best for her. Melody wants Rachel to know she is a big girl now and she should be free make her own choices. Finn and Tim agree with Melody, but he thinks Rachel and Melody should get along. Deep down inside they both love each other.

Tim and Melody rushed down the stairs all dressed. They saw their father Finn making them brekfest, Rachel was talking to someone on the phone, and their Aunt Beth was reading a newspaper.

Beth Corcoran was the adopive daughter of Rachel's biological mother, Shelby Corcoran (making them sisters), and the biological daughter of Lucy (but everyone calls her "Quinn") and Noah (but everyone calls him "Puck") Puckerman. Beth did meet her parents when she was a baby, but she was too young to remember it. Beth never saw her birthparents again because of the incidents that happened between Shelby, Quinn, and Puck (watch Season 3 of Glee). Beth grew up believing Shelby was her real mother.

(Flashback...)

After Beth graduated college, she wanted to be a geometry teaher and there was an job opening in Lima, Ohio. Shelby thought it was a bad idea becuase "they" were there, but she still supported her daughter.

At the airport. The Hudson were gonna pick Beth up and take her to her new apartment. When Beth was taking her luggage from the baggage carousel. Shelby wanted to talk Rachel alone.

"Look Rachel, I want you to-"

"Shelby, don't worry we'll take care of her." Rachel promised.

"I know you will but-" Rachel cuted her off.

"Wait is this about Quinn and Noah?" She asked. Shelby nodded her head.

"Okay, I know what Quinn did was kind of sepfish, but she's changed. I don't think you need to worry about Noah, since he's overseas right now."

"I just don't know if I could trust them." Shelby said as she walked away but Rachel stopped her.

"Wait, do they know?"

"Yeah, but I told them to stay away from her."

"You know you can't be mad forever, just let it go."

Just then Beth walked over.

"I'm ready to go." Beth said.

Shelby hugged Beth and kissed her on the cheek.

"Be careful sweetie." Shelby told her.

"I will."

Then Finn, Melody, and Tim took Beth's suitcases and he lead her to the car.

Melody and Tim sat down on the kitchen table. Beth looked up from her newspaper. "Morning Timmy, morning Melly." She said with a warm smile. People have been calling her "Melly" ever since she was born. Melody started to hate it. Finn gave his son and daughter his "special" sunny side up eggs. Finn kissed his daughter's forehead and he sat next to her. Tim started to look sick when he looked at the eggs. "Uh dad, I dont really feel hungry right now." Rachel got off the phone.

"Timmy sweetie, you have to eat something."

Just so you know Tim has type one diabetes. Tim was very overweight as a child, he was always eating fast food and watching TV all that jazz, but when he was twelve he started showing symptoms like drinking and peeing a lot and tiredness, and so they took him to the doctors and it was found out that he had diabetes type one. Finn and Rachel tried to get him into some sport and Tim decided he wanted to do skating but wasn't interested in hockey and distance running. Tim lost a lot of weight. Tim

"No, it's okay Rachel. I'll take it." Beth grabbed Tim's eggs.

"So are you excited for your first day of high school?" Finn asked Melody.

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome!" Melody said out loud.

"Don't keep your hopes up sis, it's gonna suck." Tim said.

"Hey I watched almost every high school movie last night. Trust me I know what's coming." Melody insured him. Tim droped his forehead to the palm of his hand.

"You're so naïve."

Just then the doorbell rang. Tim got out of his seat and headed for the door.

"Hey Mel, your boyfriend's here!"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Melody walked up to her brother and she punched him the arm.

Melody opened the door and she saw a boy with dark brown hair and black Ray-Ban eyeglasses, it was her best friend Andrew Robinson (but everyone calls him "Andy").

"Andy!" Melody said all bubbly. Then she threw her arms around him.

Melody has been Andy's friend since kindergarten. Melody doesn't know this, but Andy secretly has a huge crush on her. He wants to tell her but he is to shy to it.

Tim noticed Andy looked a little taller than him. "Woah, Andy did you get taller?"

"Yeah I'm 6'1" now." He said.

"Maybe you should sign uo for football. I'm friends with the coach, Ryder Lynn, he's really nice." Finn told Andy.

"I don't think so Mr. Hudson, I'm not really into sports?" He said.

"Well, you kids better be on your way to school." Rachel said.

Melody, Tim, and Andy we're about to leve but-

"By the way Tim you need to drive Melody to school, you are also gonna have to pick up the others!" Rachel said.

"What?" Tim and Melody said at the same time.

"Mom, I'm fifteen. I can walk by myself."

"No! You live in my house so need to follow my rules! Is that clear!" She yelled.

Melody was about to say something back to Rachel, but Andy calmed her down.

"Fine." Melody said with a sigh. Then they walked out the door. Finn waved goodbye to them.

"See you later!" Finn said. Tim and Melody waved back to their father.

Rachel sat down on the coach with her head on the palm of her hand.

"Ugh, teenagers." She said with a sign. Finn sat next to his wife and he said to her:" Don't worry kids her age go through a rebellious stage in their lives." Finn said. Then Beth came over to the couch.

"Yeah, she'll grown out of it." Finn nuzzled into Rachel's neck and kissed her on the cheek.

Meanwhile outside...

Tim lead Melody and Andy to the gradge and they got into his van. Tim got it from his grandparnets, Carole and Burt, when he turned sixteen (don't worry he has a license). Tim's van almost looked like the Mystery Machine from _Scooby-Doo. _It had three rows of seats. Melody and Andy sat in the back row.

"Who should we pick up first?" Tim asked.

"Let's pick up Gabby." Melody told him.

"Okay to the Puckerman's!" Tim started up the van and they drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Pukerman's House, Quinn and Puck's that is)<strong>

"Okay dad I love you too! Mwah!" Sixteen year old Gabrielle Elise Puckerman (but everyone calls her "Gabby") said to her father Noah "Puck" Puckerman who was on the phone with her.

"I love you too, Princess." Puck said.

Gabby's mom Lucy "Quinn" Puckerman, asked her daughter for the phone. Gabby politely gave to her mom. Then she skipped her way over to the living room and she looked at a picture of her and her dad when she was a baby. The baby in the picture was actually, her sister Beth. Quinn and Puck just said it was her because of what happened. Gabby doesn't know she had an older sister, it's best she didn't know.

Quinn sadly looked at her daughter, she almost looked like Beth. Gabby has long blonde hair, blue eyes and a short body, standing around 5'1".

Quinn walked outside onto her backyard patio so Gabby wouldn't hear the conversation.

"You rember what Shelby said, right" Puck asked her.

"Yeah, I wish I could see her. I wish Gabby could see her." Quinn told him.

"Hey, don't be a downer Quinn. She can't be mad forever. She has to forgive us one day." Puck said.

"Yeah right." Quinn said with doubt. "I really miss you." Quinn told him.

"I miss you too." Puck said.

Just then Quinn heard footsteps running coming to the porch. It was Gabby. She tried to carch her breath.

"Mom, Tim's here!" She said.

"Okay. Have a great day." Quinn told her daughter. Gabby threw her arms around her mom. Quinn kissed her daughter's forehead.

Gabby entered the van. She greeted everyone with a smile and she sat in the second row. Gabby turned to Andy and Melody.

"Are you too excited for high school?" She asked. Melody nodded her head.

"I'm not." Andy said.

"Oh don't worry Andy! High school is gonna be awesome. I'm only a sophomore and I'm loving it so far. McKinley High has great people, you might run into a few bullies that are gonna throw slushies at you blah blah blah blah blah..." Gabby kept on babbling about how high school is gonna be great. Until they got to the next stop.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Changs' House)<strong>

Mike and his wife Tina were in the living room playing with their youngest daughter, Sofia Brittany Chang. While their oldest daughter, Dahlia Hua Chang was in her room getting ready for school.

"Dahila, are you coming out yet?" Tina asked. Dahila walked put of her room wearing a leather jacket, a crop top that was showing off her midriff a pair of denim shorts with fish net socks and high heeled boots.

Dahila was 16 year old sophomore with long black hair with red streaks she had the same brown eyes like her parents she was about 5'4". Dahila was also a bisexual, but other people thinks she is a lesbian because she prefers girls more.

"Woah. You're not going to school dressed like that." Mike said. Dahila didn't listen to him. She walked out of the house.

"Dahila. You better come back here young lady!" Tina demanded.

Dahila got into her Mustang pickup truck and she drove away.

"Ugh!" Mr. and Mrs. Chang said.

"What are we gonna do with her Mike?" She asked.

"I don't know, she is so out of control now." Mike told her.

They looked at their daughter.

"Sofia, promise Mommy and Daddy you won't up to be like your sister." Tina told her.

"Don't worry Mommy, I won't." Sofia told them.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Hummel-Anderson's House)<strong>

Kurt Hummel-Anderson and his husband Blaine Hummel-Anderson were watching their eldest daughter, Hannah Grace Hummel-Anderson playing a song on the piano while their youngest daughter, Blythe Emelia Hummel-Anderson was on the couch reading a book.

Hannah was a 16 year old sophomore, she was very tall (well she was about 5'6") she had mousey brown hair with evident ginger roots her eyes were blue. Hannah was actually Blaine's biological daughter, Hannah isn't sure who her real mother is.

Blythe on the other hand was adopted when she was two weeks old. She knows she's adopted but she doesn't care. She grew up being teased because her dads are gay, but she doesn't hate them for it. She is closer to Blaine and loves him dearly, she loves Kurt too but she isn't closer to him. Blythe has long light red hair that goes to her back. She has fair skin and is about 5'5". She also has a small nose and small green eyes. She has a small face and she mostly wears her hair in waves. She is a fifteen year old freshman (like her cousin Melody).

When Hannah finished her song her dads clapped for her.

"That was great Hannah." Kurt told her. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Blaine told his family. He opened the door and he saw his neice and nephew, Melody and Tim.

"Hi Uncle Blaine." They both said. Kurt walked next to husband.

"Hi Uncle Kurt." They said.

"Hey. Melody did you get taller?" Kurt asked.

"I'm only 5'4" I'm still short." Melody told him. Blaine went back into the house.

"Girls, your cousins are here to pick you up!" He said. Hannah got up from the piano and Blythe closed her book and she followed Hannah. The fathers kissed their daughters. Before Blythe was about to leave, her dads stopped her.

"Have a great time sweetie." Kurt told her. Blythe nodded her head.

"Make some friends too." Blaine told her. Blythe nodded her head again.

Then she went into the van with her sister. Hannah waved to Gabby and she sat next to her in the second row.

"Hey sis, wanna sit next to me." Hannah to Blythe. Blythe shook her head. Then she sat next to Melody and Andy (her only friends) in the back row.

"Okay, suit yourself." Hannah said. Hannah loves her sister. She supports her and all,but she wished that they could spend so time together.

"So, Blythe are you excited?" Melody asked.

"Well, kind of." Blythe said. Then she went back to reading her book.

Tim started to drive to the next house while Gabby was talking really loud again.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Lopez-Pierce House)<strong>

"ERES MI HIJA JOVEN SEÑORA! LO MEJOR ES HACER LO QUE TE DIGO! ESCUCHO?!" Shouted Santana Lopez-Pierce to her 15 year old daughter Noel Quinn Lopez-Pierce.

(Author's Translation: In spanish "ERES MI HIJA JOVEN SEÑORA! LO MEJOR ES HACER LO QUE TE DIGO! ESCUCHO?!" means "YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER YOUNG LADY! YOU BETTER DO AS I SAY! YOU HEAR?!")

"MAMA! NO SOY UN BEBÉ! DEJAR DE DECIRLE ME QUE HACER!" Noel shouted back.

(Author's Translation: "MAMA! NO SOY UN BEBÉ! DEJAR DE DECIRLE ME QUE HACER!" means "MAMA! I AM NOT A BABY! STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!")

"Are guys done? Tim's gonna be here any minute." Santana's wife, Brittany Lopez-Pierce asked. Santana and Noel turned to Brittany. "Mom, Mama's treating me like a child again." Noel complained.

"Santana..." Brittany said.

"She's out of control Brittany!" Santana told her. Brittany let out a sigh. "Noel, honey just go sit with your brothers at the table." Brittany said. Noel did just what her mom told her to do.

Noel joined her two brothers Louis Martin Lopez-Pierce and Tristan George Lopez-Pierce while Noel's cat, Lord Tubbington II nuzzeled into her leg.

Noel is biologicaly Santana's daughter. She has long black hair that goes to her shoulders and streaks of violet and gold in it, her eyes are a chocolate brown like Satana's and her skin is a light shade of tan, later on she'll have some muscle due to football. Noel currently stands tall at 5'3".

Louis is biologically Brittany's son. He is sixteen years old, he had sark brown hair, hazel eyes, and quite pale skin.. Louis is also on football team.

Tristan is biologically Santana's son. He is seventeen years old. He has tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He's always been jealous of his siblings. He thinks his brother has this perfect life, and that his sister is pretty and awesome. Tristan is openly gay, saying, Gay is Okay"- is the family saying Tristan's motto. Others think his parents made him gay, which made him hostile and cold to others. He's not sure anyone could melt his heart. Well, maybe there's one guy.

Brittany looked out of the window.

"Kids your rides are here." Brittnay told her children. Tristan, Louis, and Noel looked out the window. Noel saw Dahlia's pickup truck and Tim's van.

"I'm taking my car." Tristan said.

"I'm going with Tim." Louis said.

"I'm going with Dahlia." Noel said.

The three kids walked out of the house and went to where they wanted to go.

"Britt, your letting our daughter go with that... that... that deliquent!" Santana yelled.

"Santana, she's fifteen. She's not a child anymore." Brittany told her.

"Ugh teenagers." Santana said with a sigh.

Louis entered the van and he sat next to Hannah. Louis and Hannah we're very best friends, but just like Andy. Louis secretly had a crush on Hannah, but he can't tell her becuase he doesn't wan't to ruin their friendship, little does he know. Hannah has a crush on him too (it says so in her diary).

"Hi Louis." Hannah said.

"H-h-hey Hannah." Louis said shyly. Tim, Dahlia, and Tristan started up their vehicles and drove to the next stop.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Evans' House)<strong>

"Phil, you excited for high school?" Asked Sam Evans, to his son, Fillip Amari Tucker Evans (but everyone calls him "Phil").

"Yeah dad, whoop-dee-doo!" Phil said sarcastically. Phil wasn't really exicted for it. He expected hell to come his way once he got there.

"Don't worry honey, you're brother's gonna look after you. Right Xander?" Mercades told him as she turned to her oldest son Alexander Samuel Evans (but everyone calls him "Xander").

Xander was a seventeen year old junior. He has a rounded more linear shaped face, short blonde hair (like his dad) that spikes a little at the top and with brown eyes. He has strong jaw-line. His nose is slightly crooked from a fight he got into a few years ago. He has impressive six pack, lean build. He stands at 6"1'. He has a Chinese symbol for Strength and Survivor across his right chest. He has a jagged scar goes from his left knee up to his hip from the accident he was in. Xander was very arrogant and selfish jerk when he was in elementary and middle school. Until an accident during the summer before ninth grade. He was in the hospital for six months and thought he might not be able to walk gain. It changed who he was after that. Xander turned into a new leaf and now he is the nicest person ever.

Phil isn't very tall, but certainly not short. Maybe around, 170- 175 centimeters tall. He's veru skinny and could eat pretty much anything he wants without gaining a pound. His hands and feet are quite big and his fingers long and slim- we call them piano fingers over here. He's got an afro, which stands right up and he keeps it pretty short. His skin color is somewhere in between Mercedes' and Sam's. His eyes dark brown. His lips are really big. Phil is cute and cares for others with all he has, but with a really bad self confidence and problems from there he needs to start and care for himself.

"Yeah totally." Xander told his mom.

"Well you guys better get going." Sam told his sons. Xander led Phil to his corvette and they drove to McKinley High.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Lynn's House)<strong>

"I GOT IT! I GOT HIT!" Shouted Ryder and Marley's son Brady Ryan Lynn.

Brady has light brown hair like his dad and blue eyes. He has a button nose, and full lips. He has dimples, a cute smile and he has a strong jaw-line. He is slim, but well defined from years of dancing and playing football with Ryder. When Brady was a one year old he almost drowned in the bath. Ever since, Ryder has felt guilty, as he turned his back on Brady for a minute, leading to the accident. Because of this, Ryder is unbearable sometimes, and constantly baby's Brady. He is also a closted gay. Brady is a fifteen year old freshman.

Ryder and Brady were playing football in their backyard. Brady caught the ball.

"Nice catch Brady!" Ryder told him.

"Guys, get inside." A voice told them.

Ryder and Brady turned around and they saw Marley Lynn.

"We're coming in honey." Ryder said.

Ryder and Brady ran inside the house. Brady's twin sister Calliope Riley Lynn (but everyone calls her "Callie") come down the stairs, wearing really short shorts, a leather jacket with a crop top.

Callie is very short, only 5'2, and is quite slim.  
>She has green eyes. She has naturally redbrown hair but dyes it. She has a slight gap in her teeth. She has a nose ring and tons of ear piercings. She is very close to Brady. She is the only person who's knows about him being gay and supports him. She says they have twin ESP. Brady is very close her too, and he is very overprotective of her. She is a fifteen year old sophomore (she skipped a grade)

"Callie, are you really gonna dress up like that to school?" Marley asked.

"Yeah, you problem about that!" Callie shouted.

Just then they heard to car horns beeping.

"That must be our ride." Brady said.

"Wait, are you guys sure you donmt wan't me to drive you?" Ryder asked.

"We'll be fine pop!" Callie said. Then she ran out the door to join Dahlia and Noel in the pick up truck.

Brady waved goodbye to his parents and he went out.

"Callie are you gonna be okay?" He asked his sister.

"Of course I will!" She told him.

"But what if you-"

"I'll be fine kiddo." Callie said. Then she jumped into the pickup truck, while Brady went into the van. Once he got there he shyly waved to Tim (he has a little crush on him, but it's too bad he's straight). Brady sat in the back row with Melody, Andy and Blythe. Brady and Blythe know about Andy's little crush on Melody.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Abrams' House)<strong>

Artie and Kitty's daughter Victoria Karla Abrams (but everyone calls her "Tori") was in the backyard recording a video.

Tori was a 15 year old sophomore (she skipped a grade). Tori looked just like her mother, Kitty. Tori has long straight blond hair that stops three inches past her shoulders. She usually has her hair down underneath a beanie cap. She has these striking light blue eyes. She has a heart-shaped face with pouty lips. She has a toned flat stomach with a slight curve in her hips, athletic build from the years her mom forced her into doing gymnastics, stands at 5'5". Personality wise, she was more like her father, since they prefer to be behind the camera. She has a great relationship with her dad, their love of filming they always have movie nights and sometime she helps him when he directs his plays. When it comes to her mom they are opposites of each other, Tori is quiet, Kitty always has something to say and can be too critical about the way Tori dresses and her interest. They look a like but she feels like her mom is always disappointed that Tori never wanted to be like her. When she was little her mom, signed her up for dance and gymnastics lessons ever since she was a kid, she even allowed her to play dress up Tori, but going into her freshman year, she told her mom that she didn't want to be a Cheerio, that she didn't want to be anything like her. Her mom didn't take it well, but for the first time in a long Tori was happy that she stood up to her mom for what she wanted. She always wanted to be like her dad.

Just then someone got into the shot. It was Tori's older brother Eric Henry Abrams.

Eric was a seventeen year old junior. He's a bit tall , standing at 5'10. He's fit but not muscular, actually he's a bit on the skinny side . He has a slight tan to his complexion that rarely fades. His hair is dark brown hair in a loose fauxhawk. He has gorgeous eyes that are blue with flecks of green in them. He's got a scar under his left eye from when he fell off a tree when he was 7.

"CUT! Eric you ruined my shot." Tori yelled.

"Hey, I'm trying to have some fun here." Her brother told her.

"Ugh! Grow up!"

Just then Arite and Kitty entered onto the patio.

"Kids, Tim's here." Arite shouted to get their attention.

Tori and Eric rushed to the other side of the house. Tori sat in the second row and Eric sat next to Tim near the drivers seat.

"Great, we're all here. To McKinley High!" Tim said.

He started up the car and they drove straight to McKinley.

* * *

><p><strong>(WMHS)<strong>

The whole gang was there. They all parked their vehicles and stepped out. Andy was about to go in but stopped.

"Melody are you coming?" He asked.

"I'll meet you in side." She told.

He gave her a salute and he walked in to the school.

"Okay everyone huddle up!" Shouted Xander.

Melody, Tim, Gabby, Dahlia, Hannah, Blythe, Tristan, Louis, Noel, Phil, Xander, Callie, Brady, Tori, and Eric huddled up forming a huge circle.

"Uh, what are we doing?" Brady asked.

"Oh this is just a traditon we do before the school year starts." Gabby answered him.

"Okay everyone! Anyway now that we're all here and most if us are new to school. I just wanna let you know it's gonna be pretty rough at first, but don't worry we can do this!" Xander said.

"Okay on three!"

Just then two Porsche cars parked into the parking lot. In the first stepped out The Cheerios Coah, Bree Puckerman her son, Avis and her daughter Kyra. In the other one stepped out the new guidence counselor, Adam O'Hara and his daughter, Tiffany O'Hara.

"Bye Daddy."

Tiffany kissed her dad on the cheek. Then she saw Coach Puckerman and her kids. She walked up to them.

"Hey, Coach Puckerman!" She said.

Bree smiled and waved to her. Tiffany looked at Bree's daughter, Kyra.

"So Kyra, you excited?" She asked

"Yeah, totally." She said. Just then Kyra saw a bunch of kids huddled up.

"Who are they?" Kyra asked Tiffany.

Tiffany looked at them with disgust.

"Oh, they're just a bunch of wannabe losers!" She told her.

'That was kind of mean.' Avis thought to himself.

"But they look cool." Kyra insisted.

"No, they are a threat to McKinley High society." Tiffany said bitterly.

Meanwhile the gang was counting to three. They all put their hands in the circle.

"One...two...three...LOSERS!" They all said.

Once they said that they put their hands up in the air and made the letter "L" with their fingers. Bree was getting annoyed. She walked up to them and shouted:

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS DOING! GET YOU BUTTS IN THERE! DO YOU WANNA GET HIT BY A CAR OR SOMETHING?!"

Everyone did what Coach Puckerman asked them to do. Noel, Callie, Eric, and Dahlia sticked their tounges at her and blew rasberrys. Then they followed the group.

"Now that, that's over let's go inside." Bree said the Avis, Kyra, and Tiffany.

Tiffany put her arm around Kyra.

"Just remember Kyra, don't hang out with the wrong crowd, stick with me." Tiffany said as they entered the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now. I know everyone else wasn't here, but I promise we will meet them in the next chapter. If anyone was out of character, just let me know and I will fix it. Oh and happy (belated) Thanksgiving! <strong>

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Episode 1: Join The Club (Part 2)

**Okay here is the next chapter. Just so we are all clear, Tim has type one diabetes, not type two. I also changed my choices for the Spring Musical. For the Spring Musicals we are going to do Wicked, Frozen, or How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying.**

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson parked his red Toyota car in the McKinley High parking lot. Finn and Beth both stepped out. Beth looked at the school amazed.<p>

"So, this is what McKinley looks like?" She said.

"Yeah, you're going to love it Beth. I just know it." Finn told her and then they walked into the school.

(Meanwhile inside the school...)

After getting yelled at by Coach Puckerman. The crew went inside and rushed to their lockers. Melody's locker was next to Andy's.

"Thank god your parents didn't send you into your mom's boring performing arts school." Tim told her. Melody nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah it would have sucked."

After Melody graduated middle school Rachel and Finn had trouble deciding what high school she should go to. Rachel wanted Melody to go to her Performing Arts High School, because Rachel wants her to be a Broadway actress and all, but Finn wanted her to go McKinley High, because he wanted her to get a real high school. In the end that decided to let Melody go to McKinley High.

While Tim was opening his locker he saw a girl with long dark hair and brown eyes waving at him. Tim waved back at her and smiled. The girl closed her locker and she walked away with a boy who looked like he was her age (maybe a year younger than her) with light brown hair, green eyes, and freckles. The boy saw Tim waved to him, Tim waved back and then they walked away. Melody and Andy saw the whole thing happen. They rushed to Tim, and Melody said:

"Do you know them?" Tim nodded his head.

"That was Emily Martin and Spencer Lyle. I think they were in one of classes last year. We're just acquaintances."

Just then a blonde girl with green eyes and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes snuck up behind him. The blonde covered his eyes and said: "Guess who!"

"I know it's you babe." Tim said. The blonde uncovered his eyes. Tim turned around and he saw his girlfriend Avery McGillian and his friend Jay Cooper. Tim spun Avery around and he gave her a big kiss. Jay tried his best not to say anything, Jay was kind of jealous about Avery dating Tim; he had a really big crush on her.

"Ew...PDA!" Melody said. They stopped kissing. Tim gave his sister a dirty look.

"Why don't you try that with Andy?" Jay teased. Melody gave him a dirty look and she said: "You know sometimes I really hate you."

"By the way Mel, do you want me to show you and the freshmen around the school?" Avery asked politely.

Melody shook her head.

"Sorry, I already got someone else to show us around."

"You did?" Andy asked.

Melody nodded her head.

"Who did you get?" Tim asked. Then they heard a voice that said:

"Oh. There you guys are."

They turned around and they saw a girl with dark skin and thick curly dark hair walking up to them, the girl had Blythe, Brady, Phil, Noel and a few other kids behind her.

"Oh." Tim, Avery, and Jay said all together.

"You know her?" Andy whispered to them.

The three nodded their heads. The girl put her hand out and she shook Melody's hand.

"Hi! I'm Juliet Morris, Student Council President, and you are?"

"Melody. Melody Hudson, and that's my friend Andy."

"Wait a minute... aren't you the daughter of Miss Talented Rachel Berry?" She asked.

Melody nodded her head. Juliet looked star strucked to hear that and she pulled Melody in for a hug! The kids behind her saw the scared look on Melody's face. Then she let go of her.

"Oh my god! This is incredible! You are officially my favorite kid here! By the way tell you mom I said hi! "

Tim leaned over to his sister and whispered:" She told me the same thing when I first got her."

"Well let's go!"

Juliet was about to leave, but she bumped into a tall blonde boy. She looked up.

"Xander."

"Juliet."

Xander helped Juliet up, and she started walking with the kids behind her. Phil winked and nudged Xander as he walked away. While Juliet was talking. Noel nudged Melody.

"I can't believe you got me into this Berry. I was going to let Dahlia and Callie show me around."

Even though "Berry" was her mom's maiden name Noel still called Melody that, Noel got it from her mom.

"Hey I thought it would be a good idea for us to...you know... get to know the place a little."

"Ugh. You are just like your mom." Noel said.

"Hey! I'm nothing like here! If anything you're just like your mom!"

"I'm nothing like her, you PRINCESS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this chapter was pretty short but don't worry; it will be longer next time. Oh by the way HAPPY NEW YEAR!<strong>


End file.
